Dawn
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: Pretty much the haps in 34 (Follow up to Love Lost and Memories) LukaXJahara


Dawn. When the sun crosses the horizon for the first time each day. It gently gives life to the sky and wakes up the ground and unfortunately me. The light was shining on me through the closed window shades but it was enough to wake a man. I sighed opening my eyes that refused to remain closed.

"What time is it?" I asked myself though I knew it was too early to wake up. I pushed myself up looking at the other sleeping inhabitants of the room. Rai was sleep talking. I was surprised that his murmurs didn't wake the other chaser boys up.

I got up and walked out of the room trying not to focus on Rai's murmurs. When I entered where they had eaten the day before I was surprised to see her at the table looking at her coffee mug.

"Jahara," I said softly. She looked up from her mug. I could still see the pain in her eyes. "You're up early." I took a seat next to her.

"Couldn't sleep," she said looking back down at her mug. Tension filled the air. It's been a month since her experience that pained her so much and when I almost lost her the hideous tai chi. Since she returned to the world she hasn't been the same.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked. She barely nodded. "How long have you've been up?" I didn't want to ask what her nightmare was about. I already had a pretty good idea of what it was about.

"An hour maybe," she said. She quickly glanced at me. Ever since she came back, she barely made eye contact with me. To be frank I felt devastated knowing that she still felt guilty about all that has happened.

"Did you make enough for two?" I asked pointing to her mug. She nodded. I got up to go get something to drink.

"L-Luka," Jahara said. I turned to her. She quickly shook her head. "N-never mind." I sighed as I turned back around. When I came back I sat back next down to her.

"So how was it here?" I asked trying to keep the conversation up. I had only come back to the house yesterday after a month.

"OK I guess," she said. Sounded like she didn't do much. Then again there wasn't much she could have done. The hideous tai chi did a real number on her. I knew she was still healing both physically and emotionally.

"So did you see the sunrise?" I asked trying to ease her up. She nodded. I looked at the door. I smiled. "How well can you walk?" That got her attention as she looked up to me.

"I-I don't know," Jahara stuttered. "Why do you ask?"

"Come on," I said standing up. "It's light enough to go outside." I held my hand in front of her. She looked down in thought before she took my hand before standing up. I took her outside. I wondered when was the last time she's been outside since I carried her into the house.

"So how was your night?" I asked leading her down the steps.

"Sena's sister were quite talkative," she said her voice barely audible. It sounded like her confidence was still shaken. "Sena was barely able to keep up with them." She was about to her open her mouth again when she stumbled.

"I got you," I said catching her. I helped Jahara steady herself before letting go. We walked in a not too comfortable silence. Looking at her in the sun I had to admit she was beautiful. Her hair glistened in the sunlight. Her beautiful hair. I smiled.

But even though I knew my feeling for her were changing I knew I didn't deserve her. I knew what was up with her and never told her what was up.

"Luka," Jahara said. I looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't blame yourself," I said. She looked down. I wished I could tell her how I feel about her. I really did love her. But I couldn't while she still was like this. It wouldn't be fair.

"B-but I-I could've," she stuttered. Hey eyes were watery. "I almost did."

"But you didn't," I said taking my hand to wipe the tears off her face.

"Only cause I was stopped," she said. Tears fell down her cheeks. "When I almost hurt you, all I felt was pain." I looked down. "I tried so hard to stop but everything was so dark and noisy. I could barely even hear anything." I tried think of what to say. Finally I looked up seeing the sun break through the clouds.

"Jahara," I said stroking her cheeks. "It's never going to be your fault." She glanced at me. "It's ok now." I was about to explain when a loud noise came from above.

We looked up to see an airship fly above us. But it wasn't a dragonoid airship but the tigeroid airship that we've seen with the chasers.

"I guess we better get back," I said. She nodded. I helped steady her as she was running out of strength. She looked at me with neither a sad face or a happy face. I gave a sad smile.

'I'll tell you how I feel when I see you smile,' I silently promised her as we headed back to the house. The sunlight guiding us home before going behind the clouds.

**AN: Well the follow up came. So it takes place directly in the middle of episode 34 so Finn's not bad yet (Hurray!). And I know that some things are present in this fanfic that wasn't in Love, Lost, and Memories (i.e. Luka's feelings) but hey it goes with the series.**

**So anyway the whole noisy and dark part comes from Buffy the Vampire slayer season 5 episode 19 Tough Love. The whole dialogue is "It doesn't kill you. What it does is make you feel like you're in a noisy little dark room. Naked and ashamed. And there are things in the dark that need to hurt you because you're bad. Little pinching things that go in your ears and crawl in the inside of your skull. And you know that if the noise and the crawling would stop, that you could remember how to get out. But you never will." Which is a pretty good description isn't it (Maybe. Maybe not).**

**Yeah maybe I'll continue it later.**

**Oh yeah Cyborg. Two things**

**A)What is a heart-leaps-to-your-throat type of ending**

**And 2) The point was about putting in the gate to destiny clip wasn't to show how short it was (But I guess we can interpret that if you want) But rather to show how **_**long**_**. I'm just saying that It was never clear about days in 26**

**Oh and please remember that in 28 Jahara wasn't exactly happy.**


End file.
